Trivia
by Here's Hoping
Summary: NOW A TWO SHOT. Part 1: The brothers go camping and Don can't sleep. Part 2: Features feet!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…

"Hey, Don…"

"Yeah."

"You awake?"

"What do you think Mr. Professor?"

Don could practically feel his brother's face heating up. The brothers were camping for the weekend in order to get a break from work. Currently, they were both staring at the 'ceiling' of their shared tent and attempting to fall asleep; easier said than done.

"Don?"

"Yeah, Charlie."

"Did you know that if you toss a penny 10,000 times, it will not be heads 5,000 times, but more like 4,950 times. The heads picture weighs more, so it ends up on the bottom more often."

"Really, Charlie? That's _very_ interesting."

"Don't be a jerk."

"How am I being a jerk? I only said it was interesting."

"Jerk."

"Whatever."

"…"

"…"

"Hey, Don."

"Yeah…"

"Did you know Los Angeles' full name is 'El Pueblo de Nuestra Senora la Reina de los Angeles de Porciuncula.'"

"I actually did know that."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Oh."

…

"Don?"

"Yes, Charlie?"

"Did you know that 111,111,111 multiplied by 111,111,111 equals 12,345,678,987,654,321?"

"No."

"Well it does."

"That's nice Charlie."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hey, Don."

"What is it this time, Charlie?"

"Did you know that if a cat falls off the seventh floor of a building it has about thirty percent less chance of surviving than a cat that falls off the twentieth floor. It supposedly takes about eight floors for the cat to realize what is occurring, relax, and correct itself."

"Are there any other facts you want to share with me?"

"Yes."

"Then stop saying my name and just tell me what you wanna tell me."

"Okay."

"…"

"Armadillos are the only animal besides humans that can get leprosy. A group of ravens is called a murder. Italian mathematician Geronimo Cardano published the laws of chance governing card & dice games. But he became most famous for his accurate horoscope predictions. He even predicted his own death in 1576 - even down to the exact hour. When the time came he was still healthy, so he killed himself rather than being proved wrong."

"That sounds like something you would do."

"Would not!"

"Uh-huh."

"Whatever, I'm not done."

"Then, by all means, continue."

"In 1994, The cops arrested some guy for dressing as the Grim Reaper—complete with scythe—and standing outside the windows of old people's homes, staring in."

"Creepy. That happen in LA?"

"Yep."

"I wonder why I never heard about that."

"You hadn't moved back home yet."

"Oh."

"The average human body contains enough iron to make a 3 inch nail, enough sulfur to kill all fleas on an average dog, enough carbon to make 900 pencils, enough potassium to fire a toy cannon, enough fat to make 7 bars of soap, enough phosphorous to make 2,200 match heads, and enough water to fill a ten-gallon tank. In New York City, about 1,600 people are bitten by other humans. Ancient Egyptians shaved off their eyebrows to mourn the death of their cats. On average, people fear spiders more than they do dying. However, statistically you are more likely to be killed by a champagne cork than by the bite of a poisonous spider. Blood sucking hookworms inhabit 700 million people worldwide. A person will die from total lack of sleep sooner than from starvation. Death will occur about 10 days without sleep, while starvation takes a few weeks."

Charlie paused and heard his brother's soft snoring.

"And if you tell someone enough trivia, they go to sleep."

Charlie smiled, rolled over, and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: With great power comes great responsibility, and I'm nothing if not irresponsible. Therefore, I can't own anything.

A/N: I never really intended to do anything more with this story, but I was looking at my stats and reviews again and was kind of surprised. Apparently people like what I write for some reason. Go figure. Sooooo, this goes out to the three people who decided to put a story alert on a oneshot marked complete. May your email accounts be filled with happiness. So without further ado, I give you Trivia, the SEQUEL dazzle dazzle dazzle

The next morning, Don and Charlie were packing up their stuff and cleaning up the campsite, when Don spoke up.

"You know, I don't ever recall falling asleep last night, but I'm pretty sure you had something to do with it."

Charlie looked appropriately guilty.

"I don't know why you're acting like it's a bad thing to get sleep, Don."

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I just wanna know how you did it."

"You mean you don't remember, I serenaded you to sleep."

The only response to that Charlie got was a well-aimed rolled up pair of dirty socks to the face. He started.

"Eww, Dude! That's gross."

"Chill out, they're just socks."

"Yeah, _dirty _socks."

"Aaaand?"

"Fine, but I'm blaming you if I get athlete's foot on my face."

"You're the only person I know that would even _think_ of that, and I wouldn't put it past you to get athlete's foot on your face either."

"What do you mean you wouldn't put it past me? It's not like I rub my face in dirty socks!"

Charlie was sitting on the ground stuffing things into his pack. Don quietly took off his shoes and walked up to Charlie…

"Fooooooot!"

…and rubbed his foot on his brother's face.

"Oh my god! Eww! STOP!"

"Never! Foooooot!"

Charlie scrambled away.

"Put that thing away!"

Don put his shoes back on and calmly finished packing.

The brothers were finally on the road, driving back home. It was pretty quiet until…

"Fooooot."

"Shut up."

"Fooooooooot!"

"You know what, just for that, I'm telling everybody at the office that you're afraid of hands."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would."

"Seriously, dude…don't."

"How much is it worth to you for me to keep my mouth shut?"

"Anything."

"Okay………….."

THE END

A/N: I'm leaving it open-ended. You can either use your imagination, or if enough people ask politely, I'll do a third part. Please review!!!!! And the fear of hands thing, my best friend is actually afraid of hands. I think it's hilarious.


End file.
